Tallahase
Tallahse (pronounced TA-LA-Hass) is a language that was exclusively spoken in the Eta Cassiopiae system. Originally, it was seen as a trade tongue that was used in the system, but as of today, the language has gained notoriety because it has become associated with the Talahan Conflict. Despite the feelings towards the feelings and the people, the language is still widely spoken in the planetary system. Description Before the widespread colonization of the Eta Cassiopiae system, the language of the system was English due to the fact that it was an interstellar trade tongue. When the planets were colonized, it attracted many different types of people. Eta Cassiopiae III, before it was purchased before the Talahan Mining Corporation, attracted a large number of people who had a South American heritage. Some of the colonists spoke Spanish, but a larger variety spoke Portuguese. Over time, loan words on the planet started to transform three separate languages into one. Originally, the dialect was simply known as Portanglic because it was named for its member tongues. In 2800, the Talahan Mining Corporation purchased the planet legally, the language was known as Tallahase, as it seemed to stick. Phonetically, Tallahase seems to be a mix of Central & South American languages as well as English thrown in. People who have an understanding of Latin-based Romantic languages will understand generally what is said, but naturally there are some words that are hard to translate or are unique. Interestingly enough, even though Tallahase itself was based partly off English, loanwords from that particular language are finding themselves into the Tallahase lexicon in a bizzare lingual feedback loop. During the Talahan Conflict that stretched from 3219 to 3234, UNSC servicemen who fought here made it a priority to learn at least some of the language. The reasoning for this was because in a situation where a soldier was walking around in the jungle and they hear Tallahase, they will be able to understand the enemy's tactics. However, the rebels were able to understand English. To combat that, UNSC personnel often communicated in a language that Tallahase was not based on and with a different lingual background. German was a common choice as the gutteral language was not something that the rebels were familiar with, but it was close enough to English for the UNSC forces to understand. Russian was another common language. Tallahase and English are commonly used in similar amounts after the end of the war. This was so that the inhabitants of some of the ruined towns could communicate with aid workers that helped rebuild the settlements. Despite the large number of speakers in the Eta Cassiopiae system, Tallahase is not seen outside the borders of the star system, and those that do happen to speak it are often given quizzical looks thanks to its relative obscurity. Behind the Scenes *Talahase was my first 'conlang' that I used in the course of the Chaos Chronicles series. I created a language for the people of this planet to speak because it seemed to give the inhabitants their own sense of identity. It also helped so that they weren't tied to a modern-day culture, instead something all their own. Logically as well, even though Standard English is commonly used in the setting, other languages would pop up as well since language itself is a living thing and constantly changes. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Deception Category:Language